Blindfolds
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: "A game." "Like what game? Pin the tail on Cloudy or something?" "No! Blindfolded tag!" Sonny informed him happily. "Wanna join?" Even though Chad was, well, Chad, they still needed another player. Well, at least that's what Sonny keeps telling herself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blindfolds**_

It was a long day at Condor Studios. Everyone had no work to do. It was one of those boring days where you just want to go hang yourself because the day never seemed to end.

But not Sonny Munroe.

To her, long days are the best. Why? Because she gets to play her favorite game: Blindfolded tag.

It was pretty simple; the one that's "it" puts on a blindfold, tries to chase the other people playing, and the one that has been tagged becomes the one that's "it", and the cycle goes on and on.

A certain bubbly Wisconsin-ette skipped to the famous Prop House to greet her friends – and Tawni – and ask them to accompany her in playing blindfolded tag.

"Hey guys! Since we don't have that much to do today, how about we-," Sonny started but was cut off by her blonde cast mate.

"No."

"Aww, Tawni, why not?"

"_Because, _the last time we played the horrible game, I slammed into a lamp post!"

"Yeah, but…what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?" Sonny tried to offer a small, hopeful smile, but it soon faded when Tawni only frowned.

"No, what didn't kill me GAVE ME A CONCUSSION!"

"But-"

"No. And besides, I have a hot date later."

"Oh, really? Who?" Nico asked who had a weird, jealous look in his face.

"Some hot guy named-," Tawni looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "-Rick."

"Sounds like a loser," Nico muttered to Grady beside him quietly. Grady nodded absentmindedly, looking at the TV screen. He was watching Teen Gladiators. There were specials guests – _girl _guests.

Tawni glared at him. She found his jealously endearing, especially since she _may _have the tiniest crush on him, but she doesn't date losers. So, Nico thinking that she'd settle for less is a little offending. "For your information, _Nico_, Rick happens to be really hot. And smart. He wrote a book!"

Nico grumbled and leaned back on his chair. Sonny and Zora watched the two bicker. The two smartest Randoms rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry, Sonny. We'll join you," Grady reassured her. She smiled brightly and excitedly at him.

And as if on cue, Chad Dylan Cooper in all his Chadness sauntered into the room. Even though he's had some bad memories there – the rat – he never failed to visit his favorite enemies.

"Join what?" he asked.

They looked at him, startled by his presence. Sonny rolled her eyes and said, "A game."

"What game?"

"A game."

"Like what game? Pin the tail on Cloudy or something?"

"No! Blindfolded tag!" Sonny informed him happily. "Wanna join?" Even though Chad was, well, _Chad_, they still needed another player. For maximum awesomeness, Sonny thought.

Well, at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

Chad pretended to think for a while, then finally said, "Fine."

"Aww, come on, Chad! We _need _another player and you're the only one we can find on such short- Wait, did you just say yes?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"Oh." Sonny looked at her feet. "Then, uh, meet us at one in the parking lot."

"Okay. Alright, Randoms, Chad's gotta go. I have more important things to do than _conversing _with…you people." Chad strutted out of the room, putting on the shades that none of them noticed he was carrying. Once he was out of the room, an evil little smirk graced his lips. _Perfect_, he thought.

Sonny looked at herself on her vanity mirror. She was wearing a yellow tank top and denim cutoffs. She put on her favorite yellow flip-flops and tied her wavy brown hair into a ponytail. Sure, the short shorts and tank that revealed a little wasn't necessary, but…there was a special guest. She wanted to look extra special and extra pretty.

She grabbed her iPod (R.I.P. Steve Jobs) and turned it on to pass the time. She scrolled past a couple of songs before she found the right one: _How We Do This_

Chad released the song a year ago. Sonny couldn't help herself, so she bought it for free at a website that was a little questionable.

_I'm good to be on my own  
>Keeping my heart shut down<br>If I don't go there, I won't get hurt  
>But the pretty girl said<br>"If you never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend"  
>And I like the way she talks<em>

_And I la la la la like the way she spins my world around_  
><em>And my ha ha ha ha heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this_  
><em>Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>  
><em>What to take, and isn't gonna break me down<em>  
><em>I found, that nothin can come from nothin<em>  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this<em>

_So tell me get ready cause things are gettin' heavy_  
><em>And I don't wanna fall apart<em>  
><em>Cause spending time with you was all I wanna do<em>  
><em>You know, It's scary givin up your heart<em>  
><em>But you give me that something, been waiting so long<em>  
><em>And I make you smile, that's why I wrote this song- <em>

Okay, so Sonny was a _little _jealous of the girl he wrote the song for, but hey, she helped him make a great song, so…

She played the song a couple of times before she fell asleep. She was awoken by a knock on her door. Sonny shot up and quickly turned off her iPod, hiding it in case it was Chad. His head's already as big as her Aunt Molly's mole, no need for it to blow more out of proportion.

"Sonny?" she heard a deep male voice call. _Crap._ She overslept!

"Coming!" she hollered. Sonny quickly raced to the mirror, fixed her hair and clothes. She applied a small amount of waterproof makeup, hoping that it looked natural.

"Sonny!" Chad screeched. "No one make Chad Dylan Cooper-"

"Shut up, Cooper! I'm coming!" Sonny ran to the door. She politely smiled at the boy – ahem, man – in front of her and smirked as she saw him gape like a fish.

"Didn't your mother tell you, Cooper? It's rude to stare."

Chad regained his composure and said, "Psh, no! I was, uh, I was looking at the floor… It's, uh, it looks soft…"

"Um, Chad, I'm pretty sure cold, hard cement is not soft." Sonny smirked.

"Well, I-I… Get over it, okay?" Chad then stomped out of the room. Sonny rolled her eyes and followed him out to the parking lot.

She found Zora, Grady, Nico, and – surprisingly – Tawni.

"Tawni? What are you doing here? I thought you had a hot date?" Sonny asked, raising her an eyebrow.

Tawni glanced at Nico, and managed to stutter out, "W-well, I… He wasn't good enough for me! Yeah! He was too…boring…"

Sonny rolled her eyes and then looked at Chad. "Ready for this, prep?"

"Ready to lose, Alison?"

Sonny glared at Chad, and he glared right back. Zora rolled her eyes, seeing the playfulness in both of their eyes. Brown met blue. It was like they were staring more than glaring.

"Okay!" Zora shouted, breaking their concentration. "Look, let's make this game, for once, normal, okay? No more lamp post-bumping from Tawni, no more shoving from Nico, and no more tickling with a feather from Grady. Oh, and no lip-locks from Channy over here."

"And no more snakes from Zora," Sony added. "Wait, lip-locks?"

"Kissing, making out, etc.," Zora answered.

Sonny and Chad rolled their eyes. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the very, very short 2nd chapter, my lovely readers. :) I have a LOT to do, so this is all I can make right now. But don't worry, there's still a chapter left, so...yeah. :) READ OR I WILL KILL YOUR CHICKEN.  
><strong>_

_**-Gabby  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blindfolds<strong>_

As the girl's cast mates bickered, two tall figures retreated to the Prop House.

They sat down on the green sofa, and after a few minutes of small talk, they both looked at each other.

Brown met blue, and blue met brown. It was perfect.

The girl suddenly looked down, blushing. She didn't think that she would ever fall for his "type", but she did. Hard.

"So, uh… Look, we've known each other for a really long time, and… I've been acting weird lately. I don't know why, but I love you. I really, really do," the boy said meekly.

"Yeah, I know." The girl beamed. The boy looked down, a bit disappointed by the girl's answer. She smiled and then added, "Oh, and I love you too."

The boy's eyes quickly brightened. "Really?"

"Really."

They smiled at each other, and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. It was long and passionate. They took out all the confusing emotions and feelings they kept inside all these years.

Tawni was the first to break the kiss. She looked up at Nico, and hand in hand, they left the Prop House.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS CHANNY, DIDN'T YOU?<strong>

Well, it's not. It's Tawnico.

And to prove that:

_"As the girl's cast mates bickered, two tall figures retreated to the Prop House."_

_"Brown met blue, and blue met brown." _

_"So, uh… Look, we've known each other for a really long time, and… I've been acting weird lately. I don't know why, but I love you. I really, really do," the boy said meekly"_

**I just love being right.**

**But don't freak out just yet. There WILL be a TON of Channy in the nest chapter. I just wanted to put more Tawnico in here. **

**Oh, and past decembers: No, it's not Nico. It's someone else. But, you know, she blew him off for Nico, but she claimed that he was too "boring."  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blindfolds**_

Tawni and Nico returned to the parking lot, still a bit dazed by their confessions. They decided to themselves that they would tell their friends – and Chad - about their relationship after the game.

They quickly let go of each other's warm hands and watched Chad argue with Sonny. Zora was sitting on top of a Mercedes Benz, looking deep in thought. Grady, on the other hand, was asleep.

Tawni cleared her throat loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. Grady's head shot up from his crossed arms that were on top of a table, and Zora almost fell off the hood of the expensive silver car. Sonny and Chad looked at her simultaneously for a moment, but continued to argue.

"Admit it! You were the one who dumped ketchup all over my new bag!" Sonny accused, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"I wasn't the one who put ketchup on your bag! Gosh, Munroe, why are you accusing _me_?"

"Because you're Chad Dylan Cooper! You're a jerk!" _Okay, that stings a little, _Chad thought. But he quickly regained his composure.

"Says the person calling an innocent person a jerk!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!" Zora looked at Sonny's black and peach bag, examining its inside. She delicately ruffled through it. There was, in fact, a big red stain. It smelled like ketchup.

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Not until you admit that I wasn't the one who put ketchup on your dumb bag!"

"But you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Then who did?"

"Uh," Zora asked, "Sonny, what did you have for lunch?"

"A burger, why?"

"Because you kinda left the ketchup packet open in your bag…," Zora muttered, showing them the small, empty packet of ketchup she found in the comedienne's bag.

Sonny's eyes widened, her face reddening. Her head quickly turned to the smirking 17-year-old beside her.

"I, uh…," she stuttered. Chad tried to suppress his laugh, but failed greatly. His booming guffaw could be heard throughout the whole parking lot. Sonny shot him a death glare.

He took one look at the angry brunette's face, and his laugh became louder. Tawni started to giggle, but Sonny's pointed glare automatically made her stop.

Chad tried to catch his breath, wanting to say something, but he couldn't. His laugh only got louder. Sonny huffed and started to stomp back to the Prop House, but Chad, still laughing a little, ran to her.

Forcing himself to stop his laughter, Chad caught up with her. She slows down her pace a little, but she was still mad. "Look, Sonny, I know you're mad…"

"Damn right, I am!"

"But it's not really my fault…"

Sonny huffed again, pouting. "Yeah, but you didn't have to laugh so hard!"

Chad rolls his eyes, wrapping an arm around his frenemy. She squirmed, but he ignored it. "Look, how 'bout we just forget your moment of stupidity-" Sonny stomped on his foot at this statement. "–and blaming it on me, and just play that game you forced me to join, okay?"

Chad had his eyebrows raised expectantly. Sonny thought for a moment, and finally said, "Fine."

"Fine," Chad said instinctively. Whenever Sonny says, "Fine," or "Good," it was automatic for him to retaliate with the same word.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?"

Sonny kneed him in the balls and whispered in his ear, "Now we are."

She walked away, leaving Chad writhing in pain on the ground.

She walked to her friends, who have witnessed everything. After receiving a couple of high fives, she called Chad to the spot they were in.

Once he was able to stand, he walked to the Randoms. He shot Sonny a small death glare, hearing her say, "Okay! Who's first?"


End file.
